Sweet Blossom
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: chihiro lost her memories of her time being spirited away but now there back what will happen when she comes back to the spirit world after being away so long. I DO have permission to use this image.
1. off we go to the spirit world!

**Sweet Blossom**

**Chocolate: this is a story made by me when I was "Haruka shishi" (my old pen name and when I didnt have my lil sis with me)**

**Chocolate: I don't own any thing of spirited away I just made this fan fic**

**Hi ya'll this is my first story ever for Spirited Away and I got this idea from reading a ton of these fan fictions **

I'm Chihiro Hinosaki I used to be called Chihiro Ogino but that's another story that maybe I'll tell later, I'm 16 years old and have forgotten some of my childhood past. I only remember these few clips...It was so _frustrating!_ I couldn't remember! Just flashes here or there; a boy with brilliant green eyes and an almost hypnotic voice, a bunch of pigs turning into humans, an awful smell…It was a puzzle with missing pieces. I couldn't put it together to make a picture!

But enough of that after whatever that was I suddenly been interested in mythology and have been studying it ever since I started in high school.

"Chihiro, your lunch is done!" called my mother which snapped me out of my daze and made me run down to the kitchen. "Mom, Guess what It's finally summer vacation!" "Yes, honey I know you been _so _happy that summer was coming and now it's here! And you can go off in to your hiking all around the forest again..." sighed my mother. She really didn't like me being out in the woods. Because some people went missing on the other side of the small village we live in. _And there were some awful past we left behind in those woods._ But she allowed me because it was the only thing that kept me truly happy and she knows that she can't provide me with happiness so she just lets me do almost anything I want...

You see I have been trying to find that Amusement park... No it was more than an amusement park. But what was it?

As I took a different route from yesterday when I went into the woods to try and reach my destination, the amusement park which I keep on remembering when I try to remember my past.

I heard a rustle through the trees as the wind blew by; a long sigh brushed the bushes and ferns surrounding me. I slowly turned to the direction the wind was coming from. There I thought I saw a glimmer of red brick. When I relooked at the direction of the red brick wall I started to remember something but I didn't know what. I started running towards the direction of the brick red wall, as I ran, thousands of memories of travelling up an old path to A-a-a... what?

Then suddenly I was standing right in front of a amusement park gate. I started to remember a flash of my father popped into my head. Back when he was my father.

"It's an abandoned theme park! These walls are just made of plaster." He had said.

But it wasn't a theme park. It was something else…But what? I placed my hand on the hot blazing surface of the red, fiery brick wall. I looked up at the sun to see what time it was, the sun was just right above me so I guessed it was lunch time. I started to remember something from this place and I was about to step in the tunnel when I felt this chill. I looked around me but saw nothing.

I decided to go in because I thought maybe it would be a good place to have lunch.

I started to remember more now it was coming back...

I walked through the tunnel, stumbling slightly a quarter of the way in.

My mother's voice called out to me, "Chihiro, don't cling like that! You'll make me trip."I made it through the tunnel and train station without incident, and looked at the hills. There were more memories.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I'd asked.

"I'm sure we will." The boy said back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

But who was he?

I sighed, once again frustrated with my lack of memory and hopped across the stones of the river, almost losing a shoe in the process.I'd always lost my shoes in rivers. It's a Bad habit of mine.

I walked past some huts with tantalizing smells drifting out. I knew that if I ate the food something bad would was a bathhouse with a bridge connecting it to the rest of the place. I leaned over the railing, Déjà vu.

"Who're you? What are you doing here?"For a second I thought I was remembering something else, and then someone grabbed my shoulder and jerked until I had spun around to face them.

It was the boy, only older. His hair the same but who did I know that?, his face more defined, but his eyes… they were cold, Harsh and Unrelenting… Like a river.

I gasped. River, Kohaku River.

Then I remembered his name.

"Haku."He narrowed his eyes at me, his hand tightening on my arm. I winced and tried to pull away, but he held me too tight."Let me go!""How do you know my name?" He snarled."I don't know!" I whimpered. "I think I've been here before!" I felt my eyes tear wasn't Haku, he couldn't be. Haku was warm, and sweet…"Impossible!" He growled. "What's your name, _**human!**_" he said human in such a bitter voice it almost made me want to die.

"Chihiro." I gasped emerald eyes widened and his grip on my arm loosened. "Impossible…" He repeated. "Chihiro has no memory of this place!" but then he went quite as if remembering something... but whatever it was my result was far much better than what he gave me before.I met his eyes again; they had softened almost completely.

"Haku…" I whispered. "Why did you make a promise you knew you couldn't keep?"  
>He gasped. "You weren't supposed to remember…"I shook my head."I didn't… but I still waited for you."<p>

Then all my memories came to me all in one hard flow like water being tapped but suddenly realised all my memories of the bathhouse came rushing back to me. Lin, Bou, Kamajii, Zeniba, and Yubaba. Haku bit his lip, looking uncertain for the first time since I'd met him."I'm sorry…" He whispered. "You were supposed to forget everything about me."I smiled. "You're everything but forgettable."

He managed a small smile he seemed to reserve just for me, then looked up and panicked."We have to get you back!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the river. We were too late. The river was full and the spirit boat thingy was docking.

Haku swore quietly and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to go back. There was nothing left for me there."Haku…" I whispered. "Can… can I stay here?"He looked at me shocked. "Why would you want to do that?"

I fiddled with the hem of the white sweater I was wearing. "I just… I don't fit in there…""But your parents…" He started.

"The thing is..."

_**I began my story of the past to him.**_

_My father became abusive towards my mother. Then towards me, she broke up with him after that._

_She got in to the slut business so she does "it" with every one that requests her in her hosting job._

_She started to ignore me and let her "so called guests" have their way with me after she is all warn out__**...IM STILL A VIRGIN**__!... They just beat me up and things like that but some of them...no most... tried to do it with me..._

_**End of story.**_

I whispered my story, rubbing a bruise on my hip and staring at my hand as it started to fade.

A few years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me. Haku pushed one of those red berry things passed my lips."Chew it and swallow." I remembered him saying. I did and immediately returned to solid."Thanks." I said, offering him a smile. He smiled back slightly. "No problem."I wrapped my arms around myself shivering."

"Let's get you inside." Haku said. "Kamajii will be happy to see you."I grinned cheekily."And I'm sorry… about your parents." He added softly. I shrugged. "I miss my mom… but my dad isn't really my dad anymore."My dad cracked jokes, and got us lost, and got turned into a pig, and never hit me.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bathhouse. His hands were bigger than mine, warm, and safe."Hold your breath." He reminded me when we came up on the bridge again."As long as no magic, talking frogs pop out at me." I teased.

I cannot express the relief I feel at having all my memories back. Haku actually laughed a bit. "No promises."Oh my god. He cracked a joke! Alert the press!

Ahem.

Moving on.

I giggled and took a deep breath as we came up on the bridge, I didn't exhale, instead holding it in, my cheeks puffing out like some sort of odd chipmunk. I saw Haku's hand twitch out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think anything of it. Then as we were almost at the end, then that dang frog showed up again.

I gasped and the amphibian's eyes widened.

"Sen!"

And now I cannot say I have never been clomped by a magical, talking frog. Haku looked beyond amused and I realized that him moving his hand hadn't been a reflex or muscle twitch. He had summoned the stupid frog!"You sneaky serpent!" I gasped, jabbing my finger into his chest as many of the people I used to work with crowded around us, all shouting greetings, and praises for how I didn't smell nearly as bad as I did last time.

Well… thanks. I guess.

"I'm taking Chihiro to see Kamajii, have Lin bring some food down." Haku commanded. "And don't tell her Chihiro is here!"

There was a general murmur of agreement. I smiled and waved as Haku pulled me down the familiar path to Kamajii's boiler room.I remembered the first time I'd ever come down and couldn't help but giggle when I saw the wall I'd run face first into.

Haku gave me an odd look and I just shook my head. "Private joke."He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, opening the door to the boiler room.

"Old man! You have a visitor!" He called over the hissing and roaring of the rushing steam."Haku! I don't have time for your shenanigans!" Kamajii shouted my god. He said shenanigans. My life is complete.

As an after though I heard Kamajii mutter, "I think I liked you better when you were moping."

I smirked and stepped out to where Kamajii could see me. "Haku, be nice to my grandfather."

The soot balls swarmed around my feet, squeaking excitedly while Kamajii looked at me over the rim of his dark glasses, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing."Sen?"I grinned. "Chihiro actually, but yes."

He beamed and used two of his six long arms to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you!" I said, hugging him tightly. "I didn't remember you, but I missed you!"

Kamajii smiled and pulled me away from him, looking me over. "Why, Chihiro! You grew up!"I giggled. "Yeah! Boobs and everything!"

This had the desired effect, Haku's eyes traveled up to my chest, his face slowly flushing. Kamajii laughed and put me down."Nicely done, Chihiro."I grinned. I was a full-blown teenager with raging hormones, dammit. And I needed to get him back for the frog.

Haku shot Kamajii a glare, his face still beet red."Sorry about that, Haku." I apologized, turning my grin into an innocent, angelic smile.

Haku's eyes softened. "It's alright."

Mission accomplished.

It shouldn't be over yet but I'll decide soon enough so... R+R please!

**VANILLA: So her mom is...and she...um...hey onee-chan where the HELL did u get that idea...**

**Choco: It just came to me**

**VANILLA: ...**

_**Edited by Vanilla and written by Chocolate**_


	2. can we go see yubaba?

"Can we go see Yubaba?" I asked. "I need a job."

There was one person I was not looking forward to seeing. Bleh.

Kamajii looked at me like I was some sort of two-headed puppy, or something else adorable and odd."What do you mean?" He asked. "Haven't you heard?"I tilted my head to the side. "Heard what?" I looked at Haku, who looked like he had been hit a thousand times in the head with a stuff toy. (Believe me in hurts after a while. So he looked pained).

"Yubaba disappeared." Haku said. "She didn't even take Bou with her, now Zeniba runs the bathhouse.I gasped my eyes wide. "Ohmygod."

I darted over to the small hatch thing and pulled it open, crawling through and hauling my ass towards the top floor, aware of Haku following me.

I waved to the Radish Spirit and stopped in front of the elevator, slightly out of breath, waiting for it to open. Haku stopped next to me, his hair slightly tousled, but not the least bit out of breath. "Warn me next time."I fixed him with my most teasing smile. "Are you my babysitter or something?"

He shook his head, totally not taking my bait. "I'm your friend who doesn't want you to get lost."I laughed and brushed my bangs out of my face. "I won't get lost." I said winking, "But feel free to follow me anyways."The elevator opened before he could reply and I stepped in, Haku following.

I pulled the lever and we went up. I was so excited I was bouncing. Then I froze.

"What if Granny doesn't remember me?"Haku gave me a "you have _GOT_ to be kidding me" look.

"Like anyone could forget you." He said, tugging on my ponytail. "You are everything but forgettable." He used my own words on me, that cheater.

I giggled, remembering the hair band from Zeniba, No Face, Yubaba's Bird, and Bou.

"Oh!" I said pulling it out and looking at it. It was still as shiny and purple as it was the day it was made. "I'd wondered where this came from…"

My hair length was now to the length of my butt yet it had gotten a hell lotta thicker!

I took some time to look over Haku. He'd gotten taller obviously, since he was still taller than me and I'd grown, his hair hit his shoulders now, instead of his chin, his face more defined, cheekbones perturbing, lips filler, eyebrows higher.

He was really, really gorgeous.

"You really have grown up." He commented, his stunning eyes far away,

I smiled. "So have you." I ran my fingers though his hair before I really thought about what I was doing. The strands were softer than silk and gave off a light, flowery smell. He'd been spending time in the maze of flowers that led to the pigpen. My cheeks reddened when I noticed what I had done and I bolted out of the elevator when the doors opened, stopping in my tracks and looking around in awe. Where Yubaba had decorated in rich reds and purples, Zeniba has creams, and yellows, greens, homey colors. Cozy. The whole place smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a welcome change from Yubaba's overwhelming, expensive perfume.

I grinned happily and started down the hallways towards Zeniba's office, Haku once again following me.I knocked twice on Zeniba's big, wooden door, listening."Come in."

I opened the door, grinning wide. "Hello, Granny."Zeniba looked up from her paperwork quickly and gasped. "Oh Chihiro. Darling!" She got up and ran over, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you darling!"I laughed and hugged her back, she smelled just like her office.

Zeniba invited us in for tea and I suddenly remembered Haku sending for Lin to bring us food down to Kamajii's."Oh no! She's going to be so mad!" I gasped.

Zeniba laughed. "No worries, I'll call her up here." She pat my cheek. "It really is so nice to see you dear, are you staying?"I smiled. "Hopefully."Zeniba gave me a knowing smile and went off to call for Lin.

I turned to Haku. "Where are Bou and No Face?"

He had said they were here… well Bou anyways. But like Zeniba would leave No face behind.

Haku smiled, almost fondly. "Playing."I smiled broadly back. "That's so great!"

Haku grinned and hugged me suddenly. "I never got the chance to tell you how much I missed you… Chihiro."The way he said my name, it was almost like a prayer…

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. "I missed you too…"  
>Haku held me tighter and hid his face in my hair. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my promise regardless."I squeezed him gently. "No worries. I'm here now aren't I?"Haku chuckled. "Yes, you are. A fact I still can't seem to wrap my head around." He pulled back slightly and looked at me. "You're here. Not in the Human world. Here. In the Spirit World."<p>

I laughed. "Yes, Haku. Here. With you. In your arms... In Zeniba's office."

He grinned. "Here."

"Here." I agreed, giggling.

"Not in the Human World." Haku added.

"Nope."

"I think we've established quite thoroughly that Chihiro is, in fact, here, Haku."  
>Haku's face lit up like a Christmas light as he looked over my shoulder at the old one of a kind witch. lin<p>

"H-how long have you been…" He stuttered.

"Long enough." She said with a one of a kind of smirk you would only see in a anime

I looked back and forth between them and covered my mouth to hide my giggles.

**Choco: Now lets see what will happen next shall we but I want one review... ok?**

**I**

**Know**

**You**

**Want**

**To **

**Review**

**Me**


	3. Lin's Death

**Sweet Blossom**

**Chapter: 3 - Lin and Death**

**Haruka: hi ya'll people I'm giving you all another spirited away chappie nya!**

**I LOVE THE WORD NYA~~~ 3**

**Lin POV.**

DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T CHIHIRO TELL ME THAT SHE WAS BACK!

Ohh... Chihiro... thank you for coming back...

...A bit before...

When Kohaku called for some drinks up to yubaba's old office I was surprised. Normally people just went in and out. They didn't need any drinks because they weren't there long enough.*sigh*.

Then suddenly when I just finished brewing the tea, out of nowhere the old bat told me that Chihiro was back and she wanted to see everyone so she went to get me. "Chihiro is back?" I asked Zeniba in an excited voice and slightly irritated voice. I was excited that Chihiro was back and she could stay at my place with me till... hehehe.

I was irritated because Chihiro didn't come to me before anyone else... I can understand her going to Haku because those two are perfect together.

*Sigh*

But

**Back to present POV Lin (so this is where ya'll came in)**

**Recap**

DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T CHIHIRO TELL ME THAT SHE WAS BACK!

Ohh... Chihiro... thank you for coming back...

I went to the elevator extremely anxious to see Chihiro again so I pulled the lever down hard and I went zooming up to Zeniba's office.

when I came into the room

Haku grinned and hugged Chihiro suddenly. "I never got the chance to tell you how much I missed you… Chihiro." Kohaku said

Chihiro wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in to his shoulder. "I missed you too…"  
>Haku held her tighter and hid his face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my promise regardless." she squeezed him gently. "No worries. I'm here now aren't I?"Haku chuckled. "Yes, you are. A fact I still can't seem to wrap my head around." He pulled back slightly and looked at me. "You're here. Not in the Human world. Here. In the Spirit World."<p>

Chihiro laughed. "Yes, Haku. Here. With you. In your arms... In Zeniba's office."

He grinned. "Here."

"Here." she agreed, giggling.

"Not in the Human World." Haku added.

"Nope."

"I think we've established quite thoroughly that Chihiro is, in fact, here, Haku."  
>Haku's face lit up like a Christmas light as he looked over Chihiro's shoulder at me<p>

"H-how long have you been…" He stuttered.

"Long enough." I said smirking

so those two were finally getting closer now... but they still have a long ways to go to get together.

"Lin!" Chihiro sang rushing up to me huging me in a bear hug which I returned back. "Oh Chihiro I missed you so much"I whispered into her hair.

Chihiro walked me over to some chairs and a tea table so I could put the tea and cups down and we started chatting about the human world, about how long its been, she told me about her family,and if she was going to stay with us now on.

"I want to stay but I want my mother back here to..." Chihiro said so quietly it was almost a whisper

"Chihiro, why do you want your mom here after she became such a _slut_?"I asked her

"because she quit that job for me just a little while ago so I still have a bit of a grudge but I want to try and bea family with her again. BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN HAKU!"

"...zeniba made many new rules so you could come back here to live with us..." I told Chihiro

"! what! why didn't you tell me about that Kohaku?"

"I'm sorry chihiro but I wanted to make sure you really wanted to be here with us"

"I want to really badly!"

"chihiro..." I said "why don't you live with me for nowand we can make up our minds and get everything arranged for you and others who want to come to the spirit world."

"thank you, lin" she said in a way that made my heart go out to her.

time skip XxXxXxXx

Chihiro went to Lin's house to see where she was going to live in the mean time till she had made up her mind completely. Chihiro started looking around and found 3 bedrooms 3 bath rooms and 1 large kitchen, and a dining room.

Another time skip XxXxXxXxX

I escorted Chihiro to to the fairy docks and told her to give her mom a note I wrote.

I hope her mom still remembers me. I remember when she told me she was going to marry and wanted to be her Maid of Honour.

she told me that and only a couple of days later I died...

**Chihiro's Mother.**

_Back to the days when Chihiro's mom was still young_

"LIN!" I hissed my best friend's name in her ear. "What" she hissed back. "The guy you like since 3rd grade is coming over to our table... or coming past it" I said as the guy Lin liked past by us like he didn't even notice us, but he did.

I was child hood friends with him and we used to play together, but now. Not as much as we did before. I asked him about Lin a couple of days ago and he said he liked her... a lot. I do mean a lot because he started talking non-stop about her. Then he told me that if he could date her then marry her he would do it.

That's when I decided that I would put them together and see how things turned out.

"why won't you ever say hi?" I said "I know you to chat and stuff and I also know you to are a bit more than friendly"

"Yuko... I think need to tell you something" Lin told me "I just realized it right now... but I think I'm in love with Takemoto sempai."

"so you finally get it, Lin"

"...you knew?"

"yep"

"Yuko, your my best friend and I want you to help me confess to him"

"okay I will but you two are perfect for each other, I can't see him saying no"

we got Takemoto sempai to come with us to many places and I kept on trying to get a hint into him that lin liked him but he didnt get it every single time so I told lin that she had to tell him up front and say I LOVE YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!

so she did

she said it when we were at the amusement park one day and she said it with all her might when I was just getting off the merry go round (lol yes the merry go round, those things are just there to waste time and see if your friend will confess to the guy she likes lol) Takemoto sempai blushed a bit that only me a Lin could tell from where we were and he hugged her pulling her to his chest and said I LOVE YOU LIN I want to go out with you to so please say your my girlfriend now?...Damn the dude finally got it through his head...

lin started saying something but I couldn't hear her cause some big announcement was being broadcast at the moment and it said "all the couples here today if you want to see iff you truly belong together than come to the concert arena" the cute girlish voice said over the intercom

"Takemoto Sempai! we should go there and see if we truly do belong together ok?" Lin exclaimed.

Takemoto agreed and we went to the concert arena

"okay every one let's get ready! we're going to test you all on what you know about each other!" the cute girlish voice said

everyone was asked several questions and then it was Lin's and Takemoto sempai's turn.

"okay~~ 3 now your questions are...3 when is his birthday?"

"may 17th"

"what is her birthday?"

"January 11th"

"now when did you start liking each other?"

"since 2nd grade"

"since1st grade"

"ooo lala so the boy likes the girl longer eh?"

"...yeah"

"so when did you two start going out?"  
>"ano... we arent yet... but we want to do this first and see if we truly are compatible"<p>

"okay than now #'s 17. 12. 1. 2. .3 .5 .7 .9 and 18 you pass the rest of ya are still great for each other but I dont see you getting married"

"we passed..."

"yea we did. so now will you be my girl, Lin?"

"yes"

"forever and ever"

XxXxXxXx several years later

Lin got married to Takemoto kyo

but one day lin was out with yuko and lin was raped than choked to death while Yuko only got raped and the other man who raped Yuko raped Lins death cold body

**Haruka: yea... Imma gonna leave it there...**

**Haruka: I know that I'm being kinda mean giving you a cut off ending but i seriously don't know what to do next and i do at the same time but... I need some suggestions**

**Haruka: haha you now will have to wait and see how the heck did Lin die? lets wait and see. BTW i'm probably going to take awhile on it. and it maybe a bit short...**

**Haruka: Hi ya I've gone trough of what I had and I decided I'm tired of editing so its good enough right now.**

**Haruka: I want 3 more reviews if you want the next chappie. till then I`m going to finish writing and editing it :) but your not going to get it till I have 3 more reviews.**


	4. You Can SING?

**Sweet Blossom**

**Chapter 4 - You can SING?**

Chihiro walked out of the tunnel and down the rocky forestry path with Lin's letter in hand going back home to give her mother the letter.

Damn I hope my mother didn't call the police because I didn't come home!

I heard the rushing of a river and a small sound making me suddenly very attracted to whatever it was. When I realized my feet were taking me to the river I noticed the small sound was someone calling my name. As I walked towards the whatever was calling me the rushing of the river grew more steadily.

finally the trees we clearing and I came to the river bank where I saw a young looking boy. He had light blue eyes with short black hair.

"umm... was it you who was calling my name?"

"AH! Chihiro-sama!" the little boy exclaimed

"um... who are you exactly?"

"oh so sorry, chihiro-sama I am Kohaku-sama's apprentice so I am here to look after you while he is maintaining things in the sprits world and while you are here I am to take care of you in Kohaku-sama's place" the small boy said cheerfully

"well that's nice of you but why were you calling out my name in the middle of a river?"

For since the boy really was standing on top of the water in the river.

"ah, you see the gate way to this world and the next is quite close to here. and one of the strongest forces that link the two are. water."

"so you calling my name out here..."

"the water would bring you my voice no matter where you may be."

"So if water is the connection... does that mean I can talk to Kohaku?

"yes, you can"

I smiled thinking maybe I should tell him I was safe and sound when arriving back in the human world. No. no I shouldn't he sent his own apprentice to make sure I'm safe and ext. for the small time I'm going to be here.

"well then shall we go...umm.."

"Koji" he smiled seeing that I didn't know his name

"Koji huh? then shall we go see my mom, Koji?"

"Yes Chihiro-sama "

He walked towards me from his spot in the middle if the river.

we then walked out of the river bank area, down to the rocky path through the forest. when we got to the main road we then headed up wards a bit and got to a little path I considered my easy escape from home to anywhere. That little dirt path wasn't big at all. It was something you would have to crouch down to your knees under a couple of baby trees for 5 meters then you would rise up and it could only fit a single person at once so you couldn't go in side by side on the path.

This path had a nice little fork area where it would separate and lead to several different areas. one leaded towards Chihiro's home, another towards the back of Chihiro's school, to a cafe by the river, to a little clearing in the forest where Chihiro set up a small tea table, 3 chairs and a small wooden box that held a tea set.

I started humming one of my favorite songs I heard when I was younger. I think the song was called Kimi O Nosete... I remember watching a movie and I loved the song so much.

Koji Started to hum with me while we were going up but his hum sounded so crisp and clear until it was a song. He could sing! He knew every word of this song and he was good at singing to! He made me want to sing. And I did.

Ano Chiheisen

Kagayaku no wa

doku ka ni kimi o kakushite iru kara

taku-san no hi ga natsukashii no wa

ano dore ka hitotsu ni

kimi ga iru kara

saa dakake you

hitokire no pan

naifu, ranpu kaban ni tsume konde

do-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi

ka-san ga kereta

ano manazashi

chikyuu wa amawaru

kimi o kakushite

kagayaku hitomi

kirameku tomoshibi

chikyuu wa mawaru

kimi o nosete

itsuka kitto deau

bokura o nosete

do-san ga nokoshita

atsui omoi

ka-san ga kureta

ano manazashi

chikyuu wa mawaru

kimi o kakushite

kagayaku hitome

kirameku tomoshibi

chikyuu wa mawaru

kimi o nosete

itsuka kitto deau

bokura o nesete

"hahaha" I laughed

"what is it Chihiro-Sama ?" Koji asked

"nothing, really. hey do you know some newer songs?" I asked him

"why yes Chihiro-Sama" he smiled "I know lots and lots of songs"

"Okay so canyou play a instrument?" I asked him rounding a turn on to the fork towards my house

"Why yes I can" He smirked.

HE SMIRKED?

"ok then play for me when we get back"

"Why I can play for you now"

he then pulled out this mini electric guitar out of no where

my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw that.

"holy..."

"he then started playing Green Day"

Now this made me drop to my knees and hug the hell out of him"

"You are one hell of a boy! you're so damn cute and awesome!" I cried

"hahaha Chihiro-Sama don't you wish for me to finish the song?"

"YES" I cheered

(**In Brackets is Chihiro singing out in the back :P)**

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
>Coming down like an Armageddon plague (HEY!)<br>The shame, the ones who die without a name

There's a song sounding out of key  
>To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey!)<br>A plead, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>On holiday

There's a drum pounding out of time  
>Another protestor has crossed the line (HEY!)<br>The line, the money's on the other side

Can I get another amen (AMEN!)  
>There's a rag wrapped around the score of men (HEY!)<br>A gag, A plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>On holiday

"The representative from California has the floor"

Seek out to the president gasbag  
>Bombs away is your punishment<br>Pulverize the Eiffel tower  
>And criticize the government<br>Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
>Kill all the fags that don't agree<br>Triumph by fires, sinning buyers  
>Thats not a way that's meant for me<br>Thank god, check out we're going on a holiday

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<p>

This is our lives on holiday

**Haruka: Well that's chapter 4 for you all and this took a bit but not too long I hope :P**

**Haruka: BTW the Green Day Song Kogi was singing is 'Holiday' I have links to all the songs on my Profile. And if I bring up any mention of any song I will have the links on my profile. **


End file.
